


Baking a Cake is Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ameripan - Freeform, ameripan drabble, but not actually shown, hinted at sex in the shower, just a little one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Kiku decide to make a cake. </p>
<p>It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking a Cake is Hard

"Let's bake a cake", Kiku looked up from his book to see his boyfriend, Alfred, beaming at him from across the couch. "A cake?" Kiku wasn't too sure about this, after all Alfred's cakes were always..... colourful. "Yeah dude c'mon it wil be so awesome we could have like twenty tiers and each tier could be a different colour and-" "I think one tier is enough for now Alfred" Kiku smiled and closed his book. Honestly, as long as Alfred was smiling that big innocent smile, Kiku would end up agreeing with him. "Alright this is going to be so awesome!!"

 

"Okay we got the milk, the eggs, the butter, the sugar, the flour,the-" It was cute, the way Alfred would list things off out loud when he got really pumped up at such small things. Kiku smiles to himself as he got the mixing bowl from the cupboard. "Now what colour should we use. Hmm." Crap. This was the part Kiku had been dreading. Okay stay calm, maybe he could wittle the choice of colours that should never be used on a cake down to three. He just had to stay strong. "You know Alfred, I think if we use only a select amount of colours, the cake will look a lot more uh.... professional!" Kiku had no idea what kind of crap was coming out of his mouth. He just had to hope Alfred would catch on. Alfred scratched his chin as if he thought that this was a life changing choice. "Know what Keeks? You're totally right! Alright let's use this blue! Or maybe this blue! Hmm I don't know. Which one would go best with the orange. Or maybe red instead oh and yellow!" Kiku let out a sigh. Thank God it worked.

 

For once things were going smoothly. Alfred had only dropped two eggs and a record-low amount of flour got into Kiku's hair. "So next we add the sugar and mix that in" Alfred said putting all his concentration into the task of measuring out the sugar. "Then we mix it all together!" As he mixed he hummed to himself. It was times like these when Kiku realised how cute Alfred could be. "Alright all done!" Alfred yelled, obviously proud the their work. "Okay now into the oven it goes!" He marched towards the oven proudly, before slipping on one of the broken eggs. "Crap!" The batter landed right on Kiku's head. "Oh man babel you okay. " Alfred asked frantically, taking the bowl of his lover's head. "Don't worry I'm fine", Kiku said looking up and smiling. Alfred smiled back before leaning in for a kiss. Who knew that something like this would make kissing feel even better. Kiku laughed into Alfred neck before wrapping his arms around the American. He could stay like this the whole day.

 

"It would have been amazing if I had just kept it together and didn't trip", Alfred sighed again. He was really looking forward to that cake. "I know I know. But hey, we can try again another day" Kiku smiled up at his love. They were both lying on the couch in front of the fire after a very long, very crowded shower. "You really mean it!?" Alfed whispered into Kiku's ear as he held him gently, "Sure. As long as you don't drop in next time", Kiku whispered playfully. Alfred laughed into his ear before kissing him again. It was days like these that they cherished the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoyed my little fic! Please point out any spelling or grammatical mistakes you see so I can fix them. See ya!


End file.
